


记录seqing脑洞

by jiayueniansan



Category: all白
Genre: M/M, all白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayueniansan/pseuds/jiayueniansan
Relationships: all白 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	记录seqing脑洞

梗来自于真实存在的悲伤neinei综合征。

白敬亭一直有一个难以启齿的烦恼：他的奶头。

就个体而言，这是一对发育健康成熟且富有诱惑力的女性的乳头。挺翘且富有肉感的乳尖缀在饱满柔软的乳晕上，颜色从乳尖的润红色过渡到乳晕健康的嫩粉色再到白皙的乳肉。如果他们出现在女性身上，说不定白敬亭会把它存在名为“日语学习”的隐私文件夹下面，时不时拿出来观赏一下，可能还会拿出来和关系好的室友交流。可惜的是，它们长在了白敬亭平坦的男性胸膛上。

上初中的时候，随着青春期的到来，白敬亭像其他男孩子一样开始发育，但是和普通男孩子不同的是，伴随着喉结变大，声线变粗，同时发育起来的还有他的乳头。

刚开始他还没注意，只是觉得胸前总是被衣服蹭的有点疼。直到初二的夏天，一次体育课后。

白敬亭作为校队队长打了一节课的篮球，因为运动出汗的缘故，校服都湿透了，而且由于蹿个，校服本来就小了点，现在更是贴在皮肤上。

这样一来，突出的乳头在平坦的胸膛上极为明显，不但把布料顶起来一块，甚至透过濡湿的布料透出一点微微的红。

“哎，小白哥，你这咋回事？“ 一旁的同班男生凑头过来，指了指他的胸口：“这是你奶头？”

白敬亭没怎么在意，白了他一样：“大惊小怪个鬼？你小子没有？没有赶紧去医院看看，别是畸形发育。"

"欸不是”那男生被怼得急了起来，着急着站起来，撩起自己的校服：“你看，我的就这么大点，你的也大太多了吧？”

白敬亭虽然是队长，平日里大家也很听他的话，但是由于他个子在队里是最小的，虽然表面冷冰冰的，相处下来却意外的好说话，时间久了，大家都有点没大没小。

他这一急声音就大了起来，一旁本来在嬉笑的男生都看了过来：“谁？说谁呢？什么奶头？这么刺激吗？”

于是更多人围了上来，仿佛看见了新鲜事一样，凑在一边，七嘴八舌。

“真的欸，真的比我的大，还是粉红色的！和女生的乳头一样啊！”

白敬亭很尴尬，并且已经有点恼了，这话题怎么听怎么不舒服，于是说话也开始暴躁起来：”大你爷爷，老子diao也比你大！“

“哈哈哈哈哈，就是就是，难道你见过女生的乳头吗？” 其他队员帮着白敬亭怼另一个男生，爆出一阵意味不明的哄笑。随即，却又诡异地安静下来。

不远处地操场上，同学们依旧欢呼打闹，而操场的这一角却像隔绝开了一样，一时间，喘息声，心跳声格外明显。空气中弥漫着被汗水蒸腾出的荷尔蒙。

青春期的男生对于性又朦胧又好奇。而过剩的荷尔蒙，总会让他们因为一些刺激对禁忌的事情冲动且跃跃欲试。

"欸，我说白敬亭，”这时，一个篮球队平常和白敬亭混得很熟的男生出生道：“我们，我们没见过女生奶头长什么样，要不你让我们摸……看一眼？就一眼！”于是伸手去捞白敬亭的衣服。白敬亭没料到他会这么做，一时没反应过来，不但没挡住他的手，还被顺势在乳头上捏了一把。

支线1：伤心乳头综合症的变体，愉悦乳头综合症

支线1-1：篮球校队

这时，一个篮球队平常和白敬亭混得很熟的男生出声道：“我们，我们没见过女生奶头长什么样，要不你让我们摸……看一眼？就一眼！”于是伸手去捞白敬亭的衣服。白敬亭没料到他会这么做，一时没反应过来，不但没挡住他的手，甚至还被顺势在乳头上捏了一把。

瞬间，一股从未经历过的愉悦感从神经末梢炸开来，直传大脑，白敬亭身体微微发抖，大脑有一瞬间的空白，甚至忘记了去拍开捏着他乳头的手，这一犹豫，身边的其他人仿佛得到了默许，纷纷鬼使神差地伸出手来。白敬亭这才回神，忙不迭拍开身上的手，慌乱地冲出包围圈。

那之后很有默契的，男生之间再也没有人提起此事，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。只不过在打篮球的时候，大家也默契地时不时往白敬亭身上撞，勾肩搭背的时候时不时手指带过他的乳头。白敬亭并非没有察觉，但是他隐秘地，有点默许这种做法。虽然很痛恨这样的自己，但是当乳头被触碰时，那种纯粹的快感让人无法抗拒，他自己在家也试过，能不能自己给自己带来快感，但事实是不行。而那种滋味让他如同上了瘾一般，一次又一次地做出妥协，一次又一次地放松底线。

很快篮球队内部就有了共同地秘密。经常地，在器材室，在更衣室，他们开始动不动就把白敬亭围在角落里，掀起他的白色校服，五六双手伸进衣服，掐着他粉嫩的奶头不撒手。刚开始还只是上手，后来变本加厉，开始撒娇撒痴，怎么队长一个人舒服呢，我们也想舒服啊，在白敬亭熬不住的默许之下，几个队员解开裤子，五六个鸡巴在被揉的通红的奶子上乱戳，龟头来回顶着突起的奶头，白敬亭被刺激得不行，弓起身子，几乎像是送上去给他们蹭。最后队员们在他奶子上射了精，七手八脚地给他擦干净，整理好衣服，才像加好了油一样一起回到球场。一个篮球队男生无处安放的荷尔蒙全部都发泄在他身上。

后来大家还集资给他买了乳贴，每次弄完再规规矩矩给他贴好。幸运地和他一个班的同学总要想尽一切办法坐在他身边，“耽误”他学习，上课的时候时不时摸摸他，亲亲他。放学后，在没有训练的日子里，白敬亭通常留在教室自习，篮球队的成员又聚在白敬亭的班里，用下次训练好好练来换取福利，白敬亭经常右手写着卷子，腋下还夹着一根肉棒，左边的肘弯里也有一个在摩擦；双脚上的鞋子早没了，脚面上黏糊糊的都是肉棒渗出来的粘液，甚至腿窝里也没有被放过。

如果白敬亭在自己规定的时间内做完了卷子（基本毫无悬念），他就会奖励自己躺在队员的怀里被粗粝的手指揉揉乳头，然后完美地结束这一天的学习。

支线1-2：悬疑

这时，一个篮球队平常和白敬亭混得很熟的男生出声道：“我们，我们没见过女生奶头长什么样，要不你让我们摸……看一眼？就一眼！”于是伸手去捞白敬亭的衣服。白敬亭没料到他会这么做，一时没反应过来，不但没挡住他的手，甚至还被顺势在乳头上捏了一把。

瞬间，一股从未经历过的愉悦感从神经末梢炸开来，直传大脑，白敬亭身体微微发抖，大脑有一瞬间的空白，甚至忘记了去拍开捏着他乳头的手，这一犹豫，身边的其他人仿佛得到了默许，纷纷鬼使神差地伸出手来。白敬亭这才回神，忙不迭拍开身上的手，慌乱地冲出包围圈。

由于白敬亭平日里积威甚重，那之后很有默契的，男生之间再也没有人提起此事，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。

表面上和之前并没有什么不同，但是白敬亭知道，之后时不时地，他会自己对着镜子，按摩自己的乳头，来找回那一天的快感，但总觉得缺了点什么。并且从那以后，不论什么情况下，他再也没有向别人袒露过上半身，甚至由于不好意思买乳贴，每天都在乳头上贴着创口贴出门。

就这样，相安无事地到了大学毕业，安安稳稳地穿着西装上班了，并且拥有了自己的小空间，一个租来的房子。他买了一面等身镜，下班回家后，就脱了外套和裤子，半跪在床上，解开衬衣的扣子，把乳头从乳贴中解救出来，开始揉搓。他的手法很熟练：先是揉搓乳尖，指甲扣弄中间的乳孔，等着它挺立起来，渐入佳境，开始加大力度和揉搓面积。白敬亭皮肤极白，衬得胸前的两点极为明显，尤其是蹂躏过后，甚至之前浅粉色的乳晕都变得艳红。

这是白敬亭平时除了锻炼之外排解压力的一大方式。然而无论他自己再有技巧，也比不上初中时篮球队男生捏的那一下。这天他做完这些，刚脱力躺在床上，忽然听到急促的敲门声。等他慌慌张张穿好衣服，确认自己的乳头不会被人看出来后再去开门，发现门外早已没有人了。只是地上放着一个快递盒子。他拆开快递，发现里面是包裹的很漂亮的礼品盒和一个精美的信封。他先打开礼品盒，发现里面是一对乳夹，做的很精美，看起来像是遥控款的。但那是他清楚地记得自己从来没有买过这些东西。这几年来他一直费尽心思假装自己是正常人，都只敢用手，哪里敢留下这种证据？他连忙拆开信封，发现里面厚厚一沓他的照片，都是他揉搓自己乳头时入迷的样子。这是赤裸裸的威胁。白敬亭手都抖起来了。他发现中间还夹着一张卡片，上面写着“你真的满足了吗？别急，让我来帮你”。

这是谁寄来的呢？是没事来家里蹭饭的曾经一不小心看到他没贴乳贴的样子的邻居？是一不小心看到乳贴因为汗水而失去粘性，从衬衫下摆落下来的同事（上司）？还是藏在暗处的某个他不知道的人呢？

bb几句设定。这几篇脑洞里白白的身材是根据年龄生长越来越男性化的。最开始初中的时候还是瘦瘦的白皙而单薄，因为还在发育初期，尚未长成，甚至有点雌雄莫辨的意味；到了大学就是少年的身材，少年挺拔瘦削的身体上附着一层薄薄的肌肉，摸上去很是柔韧，有一种生命力在。这两种身材配上发育成熟女性的乳头就有种纯洁而色情的感觉“亵渎圣洁”。到后来上班之后白白就开始举铁了。胸肌腹肌肱二头肌一应俱全，清晰却不夸张。但是完完全全是男性的身材。这种身材配上那种女人的乳头，矛盾而且有种特殊的涩琪，就有种狠狠被调教过，被玩得烂熟的感觉。

支线2：悲伤乳头综合征

忽然，一阵难以言喻的失落和悲伤涌了上来，还伴随着巨大的屈辱和愤怒。

白敬亭眼眶都红了：“我操尼玛！”说着咣的一声把手里的篮球砸在了男生的脸上，直接砸出了鼻血，紧接着一拳捶在他肚子上。男生也不甘示弱，回手一拳头砸在白敬亭肩膀上。

”你奶奶的白敬亭！娘们投错的胎吧？长那么大个奶头，他妈摸你下掉块肉？”

白敬亭已经气红了眼，照着他脸就揍了过去。两个男生很快撕打在一起。直到老师过来把他俩分开。

这件事后来不了了之。

白敬亭成绩好性格好，再加上长得乖，平时老师同学都愿意护着点他。

而那个男生，因为白敬亭怎么也不愿意说出打架的原因，也没有办法拿他怎么样。

从那之后，虽然因为白敬亭人缘还不错，没什么人恶意传谣，但这件事知道的人还是越来越多。

白敬亭自己也总觉得不安，总感觉会被别人盯着胸看。

于是他开始穿宽大的衣服，防止被人注意到他的乳头，上体育课的时候，校服里面总要再穿一件背心。

但是后来白敬亭发现事情越来越不对。

他的乳头继续发育，已经到了一颗黄豆大小，普通宽大的衣服遮不住它们了，而且平时会被衣服磨到乳尖，稍微一磨他就会感到异常的酸楚和委屈。有几次被人不小心碰到甚至差点眼泪都下来了。

白敬亭一直以为是自己心态的原因，于是找了创口贴贴在乳头上，继续上到了初中毕业，才自己偷偷去医院看了医生。

检查结果显示他的乳头除了比常人大，没有任何异常的地方。

他又去看了心理医生，从心态上解决这个问题。

这一次他学会了一个新名词：伤心乳头综合征。

伤心乳头综合征，是指当被乳头被触碰到的时候，内心会产生悲伤，酸楚和委屈的情感，甚至想落泪的冲动，属于心理疾病。对于目前还没有很好的医治方法。

支线2-1：心理医生

所幸他去看的这个医生恰好对这个病情颇有研究，他还提出，对于男性而言，长期还可能引起勃起障碍。于是提出用厌恶治疗法的反向治疗法，辅助按摩来缓解症状。

于是，每当一段时间之后，因为乳头被触碰而产生的抑郁情绪变得严重，白敬亭就会去找心理医生治疗。

厌恶治疗法的反向，就是在触碰患者乳头的时候，使他产生愉悦的情绪来对抗抑郁。刚开始还是正常的，比如放相声，或者舒缓的音乐，后来为了防止勃起障碍，慢慢变了味。用手淫或者按摩前列腺的方式来使触摸乳头的时候不至于委下去并同时保证另一个层面的愉悦。还可以用催眠梗。

大概就是医生看上小亭并试图诱骗涉世未深的小亭的故事。

支线2-2，大学室友

检查结束后，医生给了他几张胸贴，一盒内服的药以减轻心里的压抑感，还有一剂外敷的药，当乳头被触摸之后或者感到被衣服磨得疼痛就抹一点，以减轻伤心乳头的症状。

上高中后，白敬亭虽然换了个环境，可他并不想被别人知道这个秘密。他避免与别人产生肢体接触，拒绝住校，拒绝和朋友一起洗澡，即使在球场上出了一头汗也绝不像别的男生一样聊起下摆擦汗。

只为了防止大家发现他乳头的异常。

这样一来，就有同学觉得他性格孤傲，太注意形象，还有洁癖。

好在他本人为人不错，性格也好，才没有让他在班上被孤立。

一晃三年过去，高考结束，白敬亭被父母逼着放弃了本市可以走读的大学，报了另一个城市更好的大学。

这下白敬亭犯了难。

走读是不可能走读了，只能住校。可是学校大多数宿舍都是没有淋浴间的，澡堂也有时间限制。他不可能找到一个时段完完全全避开所有人。

……

总之就是，被寝室里的室友发现了，然后为了帮助他（也可能最开始就图谋不轨，也可能是帮着帮着变了味，也可能是小亭故意引诱），通过查询资料，得到了方法，即用厌恶治疗法的反向治疗法，辅助按摩来缓解症状。

室友（们）开始定期轮流来帮助小亭“治疗”。

厌恶治疗法的反向，就是在触碰患者乳头的时候，使他产生愉悦的情绪来对抗抑郁。刚开始还是正常的，比如放相声，或者舒缓的音乐。但是小亭的乳头手感太好，也很敏感，渐渐的，按摩着按摩着，治疗着治疗着，气氛就不对了。

然后就开始动手动脚。blabla


End file.
